From Foe to Boyfriend
by RabidAnimeFangirl
Summary: Erizawa Mayumi, a girl in Hyotei who isn't your normal rich fangirl. She successfully does two sports without anyone's knowledge. When she meets Shishido Ryou, they have a lot of fights. How can they end up loving each other?
1. Chapter 1

Shishido ran through the halls, his tennis bag thumping behind him.

_Damn. Of all the days to forget something in class, it has to be today. Oh well, I think I'll make it to practice on time…_ He thought just as he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.  
"Damn!" he cursed as he looked at the person he bumped into. It was a girl, already getting up. (description here)  
"Sorry! I would love to help you up, but I have to run!" she yelled as she passed by Shishido. "Although I would be running when I get there anyway…" she muttered loud enough for Shishido to hear. He recognized her bag as a track bag. Shishido smirked. _Sarcastic and tomboyish, both good qualities. According to me anyways. _He got up and ran the rest of the way to practice. When he got there and changed, he saw Atobe, Choutarou, and Gakuto standing together.  
"Why are you late by 3 minutes, ahn? Ore-sama was getting tired of waiting for you." Said Atobe in his superior tone. "40 laps."

"But Shishido-san might have had to do something important, so don't give him so many laps." Said Choutarou to Atobe.

"Pshh, him? He probably yelled at the teacher, cause he's just that dumb." Replied Gakuto.

"Oi, you-" started Shishido.

Atobe cut him off. "Even he's not that dumb, because he'd know that ore-sama would assign him even more laps. Taking your comment into consideration, Choutarou, ore-sama will be nice and make him run 30 laps."

"Gee, thanks." Said Shishido as he rolled his eyes.

"Want ore-sama to make it 50?" called Atobe.

"No thanks!" yelled Shishido as he started on his laps.

MAYUMI"S POV

"Damn it!" I cursed as I ran through the hallways, trying to make it to the track? before practice started. I had been wandering through the hallways aimlessly when I found myself in a part of the school that I had never been to before. What? Hyotei is a big school! And I wasn't really the best with directions either. I managed to get back to where I was before, but my lousy sense of direction took over and it took me a while to figure out where to go. You would think that with 2 years of being in Hyotei, my direction skills would be a little better, but no, there just has to be a new part added to the school every year and I would get lost. Honestly, isn't Hyotei big enough? Oh, to introduce myself. I am Erizawa Mayumi, third year, class 3- H. I did track, hence the track bag banging against my leg. I also skateboarded and was pretty good at it too. I went to competitions and stuff and won a few. I was also good at track, my speed and endurance rivaling those of Shishido Ryou, one of the regulars on the tennis team. All I knew about him was that he was good at running and was fast, that he worked hard and that he was on the tennis team with that brat Atobe. It's not that I hated Atobe. Oh no, not at all. I simply had issues with his personality and attitude. Okay, so maybe I hated him. While I was rolling my eyes at that pig's stupidity, I didn't notice someone running towards me until we ran into each other. I recognized the tennis bag and then realized that I had bumped into Shishido Ryou. I quickly got up. "Sorry! I would love to help you up, but I have to run!" I yelled as I passed by Shishido-san. "Although I would be running when I get there anyway…" I muttered loud enough for Shishido-san to hear. I left him sitting on the ground (not very polite, but I had to get to practice!) and ran all the way to the track. I finally made it and had my hands on my knees, panting but recovering my breath just as the captain made her way over to me. "Mayumi-chan, 10 laps for being late." She said. I nodded. "Okay, Akimoto-buchou!" I said, saluting her. As I started on my laps, I heard a "30 laps!" I sighed. Poor Shishido-san. Although I wouldn't mind, he never runs that much normally, but I guess it's okay since he has about the same speed and endurance that I do. Since I'm one of the better runners, I had no problem with doing extra laps. Oh, and do you know why I knew the "30 laps!" was directed to Shishido? Because Atobe was the one saying it and he was the captain of the tennis team. I'm glad our captain wasn't that harsh or egotistical. You can always tell when Atobe's speaking. His voice carries 'as a true Atobe's should." Dear me, what are the Atobes coming to these days? To have such a child like that should definitely improve the family's business. _"Although,_ " I thought grudgingly, _"he's good at his school subjects and business." _His narcisstic personality and overbearing attitude was also another reason why I didn't like him, but apparently his fan girls did. They love the way that he thinks that the whole world should grovel at his feet, and his fan girls gladly comply. I sighed as I continued my laps, hoping that his descendants wouldn't be like him..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, so I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner. You'd think that in summer, I would have more time to work on this, but I had EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK. I couldn't write more than one sentence at a time! For those of you waiting on "The Dancing Ninja", I'm currently writing the new chapter for that. I'm about 1/2 to 2/3 done with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Mayumi.  
**

CHAPTER 2

Mayumi raced to the skateboard ramp, holding her skateboard. _"Damn, I'm gonna be late!" _Track practice had just ended, but it ended late, so Mayumi was going to be late to her skateboard competition. She made it to the stand just in time. The person running it blinked.

"Here to sign up for the skateboard competition?" he asked.

"Yes," Mayumi said, nodding, "Erizawa Mayumi."

The person signed her in, and then said "Go over there, it'll start soon."

"Kay!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Mayumi went to the place the person had pointed to, and sat down with her skateboard. Around her were more people in the competition. Mayumi recognized some of them because she had seen them in previous competitions. One girl, _-san, won first when Mayumi had gotten 3rd place. Another boy got third when Mayumi won first. One was a silver medalist when Mayumi hadn't even placed. Some she didn't recognize, but she never underestimated her opponents, even in track. That was one of the good things about her that most people did.? Mayumi leaned back in the chair, waiting for the competition to start.

SHISHIDO POV

"Yeah, I know." agreed Shishido. He and Choutarou were walking back from tennis practice, since their houses were close to each other. Shishido just had to go a little further than Choutarou's house to get to his. From Choutarou's house, Shishido only had to pass a skateboard park and a few stores.

"Bye Shishido-san!" said Choutarou as he went up the steps to his house, waving.

"Bye." Said Shishido, waving back. He walked past the skateboard park, thinking about that stupid math homework. Doesn't that teacher give them enough homework already? Then she just has to assign even more homework. Honestly. While he was silently cursing the teacher in his head, he noticed a really cool skateboard move. Shishido stopped to watch. It seemed like there was a competition today. He watched a girl get down from her skateboard, wave at the crowd, and disappear somewhere. Another girl took her place. Wait a minute…didn't he see her somewhere before? He saw her orangeish hair in a ponytail, her face—Oh, she was that girl he ran into before. Shishido watched her, interested. Didn't she do track? She got onto the ramp, started off, and did a few spins. Once, she flipped over in the air.

"Ooh, that was risky…this girl is definitely not the safe type! Which could give her an advantage…" the commenator was saying. Shishido watched as she did a few more risky things, and then she was done. "The one, the only…ERIZAWA MAYUMI, PEOPLE!" yelled the commentator.

"_Don't they announce who they are in the beginning? Huh, I guessed I missed that…geki dasa daze…" _ thought Shishido. Finally, the awards were announced. Third place was some boy, and they had some difficulty deciding on the winner.

Then, "Second place goes to…ERIZAWA MAYUMI! THE WINNER IS SUZUKI MIKO!" announced the commentator. Mayumi accepted the silver medal and left soon after. Shishido waited for her to come out. When she did, Shishido walked up to her.

"Hey, you." He said.

"Um…why are you here?" she asked.

"I live close by." He answered, "Don't you do track?"

"I do, and we have practice every day after school. But every other day, I practice skateboarding, sometimes doing competitions." She replied, "Why?" He shrugged.

"I just don't really agree with that system."

"Why not? It works!" she said, raising her voice a little.

"You shouldn't do something without doing it seriously, that's all." He said.  
"Oh, so now it's 'Shishido knows everything'? Don't tell me what to do!" she exclaimed, poking him hard in the chest, "I can do both having done so for 2 years and doing both well. I have fun doing them, that's why I do them! Isn't that the point? To have fun? You're not supposed to do something you hate or things you have to force yourself to do!" she yelled, "It's not about winning or losing!" she stalked away, mad, to her house. Shishido blinked.

_"And I said being sarcastic and tomboyish was good…did I say that? Well, it is, just…she speaks her mind, doesn't she?" _

LATER

Shishido lay in bed, thinking. He couldn't get to sleep. The memory of that afternoon kept running through his head.

"_Isn't that the point? To have fun? You're not supposed to do something you hate or things you have to force yourself to do! It's not about winning or losing!"_

Shishido sighed. Maybe…just maybe…she was right. It wasn't every day that Shishido admitted that someone else was right. He wasn't saying that he was wrong, of course. It's just that…he had been getting so caught up in the matches, who he won against and who he lost against…practicing and practicing so he would get better…that was good, yes, but he might have been doing all of that so much that he forgot about why he started tennis in the first place. He had fun when he played tennis. That's why he did it. He just forgot that in the mess of matches and practice. All he cared about was winning and getting better. That was good, but he needed to remember that tennis was fun…and it took a girl to make him see that.

"_Why did it have to be a girl who made me see that?"_ he thought as he turned around.

THE NEXT DAY

Shishido was walking down the hallway unhappily. It was not in his nature to apologize; much less to a girl. It was degrading. He hoped no one would see him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking towards him until they bumped into each other.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time. Then Shishido looked up and realized who it was. "Hey, aren't you…?" he said. The girl looked up, startled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…" started Shishido, cursing how lame he sounded in his head. "Sorry about yesterday. I thought about what you said, and I realized that I had just been trying to get better at tennis and I never enjoyed it like I did when I started. I guess I forgot to have fun."

"That's alright. After all, you learned." said Mayumi. "Sorry about yelling at you."

"It's been a while since anyone has yelled at me anyway. Atobe doesn't count. Anyway, you give good advice when you yell." said Shishido. Mayumi pouted.

"Are you saying that I don't give good advice when I'm not yelling?" she asked. Shishido smirked.

"Yes." And he walked away, leaving her there with a half smile, half frown on her face.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Drop a review, everyone! :D I feel like my writing skill has improved ever since I started RP-ing.  
School is starting in a few weeks for me, so I'll try to get a new chapter up by that time. When school starts, don't expect a new chapter in the first week. Same goes for my other stories. :D **


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

** Okay. So I'm deleting this story and I'm starting over. I've got a completely different idea for this story now, and my writing has changed too. So I'm going to quit this and put the rewritten version up in a little bit. :D**

**I know I'm not supposed to use a chapter for announcements, but you need to see this and my profile is so long, you probably wouldn't see this announcement at the bottom.**

**Tensai teki?  
~swoopingisbad99  
**


End file.
